List of ERM elevator fixtures
This is a list of different fixtures that have been made by Elevator Research & Manufacturing (also known as ERM). Note that these names only refer to the buttons. Some of these buttons are actually Dewhurst buttons that are sold under the ERM name, due to ERM being a division of Dewhurst plc. Unknown 1 This button looks very similar to an Epco WNR Signature button. This button was discontinued. IMG_5141.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing car station IMG_5143.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing car station Unknown 2 This button looks similar to an Otis Series 2-6 button. This button was discontinued. 2276425736_77501eeae2_o.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing car station (Credit to Flickr user rick) Unknown 3 This is a round white plastic illuminating button with a black ring around the outside which looks similar to GAL Jet Plus and Epco WS Haloline. This button may have older and newer versions where the older version protrudes out from the panel more and presses further in than the newer version. Unknown 4 This button looks similar to Unknown 1, but the button is smaller. This was likely one of the first models of ERM buttons. This button was discontinued. Amtech Reliable Hydraulic Elevator at Westin Bonaventure in Los Angeles, CA|Early Elevator Research & Manufacturing fixtures CA-20SS This is a round metal button, with a flat surface. It is unknown if a brass version was made in the past. The current version has a light in the middle of the button. Previous versions have a halo around the button that lights up. CA-20TT This is a Dewhurst US91BB button sold under the Elevator Research & Manufacturing name. There is the 20TT-A, with a silver ring, and a gold center, 20TT-B, with an all silver button, 20TT-C, with a gold ring, and a silver center, and the 20TT-D, with an all gold button. IMG_1262.JPG|Dewhurst US91BB main floor surface mounted hall station IMG_1271.JPG|Dewhurst US91BB intermediate surface mounted hall station CA-90 This is a square metal button, There is the CA-90SS (stainless steel), and the CA-90B (brass). Previously, only the CA-90 (stainless steel) was made. CA-91 This is a round metal button, with a mushroom shaped surface. There is the CA-91SS (stainless steel), and the CA-91B (brass). Previously, only the CA-91 (stainless steel) was made. 4418853878_338be662dc_o.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing CA-91SS car station (Credit to Flickr user Robert S. Donovan) CA-92 This button looks very similar to an Adams Survivor button. There is also the CA-92I, which is the same button, with a braille around the button. This is a Dewhurst US92 button sold under the Elevator Research & Manufacturing name. There is an older and newer version of this button. The difference is that the older version protrudes from the panel more, and presses in more. 4711986558_0d6e906eb4_o.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing CA-92 older hall station (Credit to Flickr user sgrace) IMG_0192.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing CA-92 newer hall station. IMG_0188.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing CA-92 newer car station. Elevators with newer ERM CA 92 fixtures CA-93 This is the vandal resistant button. Older CA-93 buttons look very similar to a Schindler HT or MT Vandal Resistant button. In 2004-2008, these fixtures were redesigned. Now, CA-93 buttons have 3 lights, sort of like a recycle symbol. IMG 0221.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing older CA-93 hall station 384254541_0a393766d1_o.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing older CA-93 car station (Credit to Flickr user youngthousands) IMG_0143.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing newer CA-93 hall station with indicator 12375612504_2c04f94554_o.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing newer CA-93 car station (Credit to Flickr user Lynn Kelley Author) ERMcarstation1.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing newer CA-93 car station ERMcarstation2.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing newer CA-93 car station ERMcarstation3.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing newer CA-93 car station CA-94 This button looks very similar to an Adams Designer button. There is also the CA-94I, which is the same button, with a braille around the button. There is also a white ring around the button for newer CA-94I buttons. This is a Dewhurst US92 button sold under the Elevator Research & Manufacturing name. Like CA-92 fixtures, there is probably 2 versions, with the older one protruding from the panel more, and pressing in more, but this is unconfirmed. Sequence 020.jpg|ERM CA-94 COP Sequence_010 2.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing CA-94 hall station Elevator with ERM CA-94 fixtures CA-98 This is a Dewhurst US91 button sold under the Elevator Research & Manufacturing name. Lanterns/Key Switches/Fire Service Buttons & Lights/Indicators There are no known model numbers for lanterns/key switches/fire service buttons & lights/indicators. IMG_0191.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing lantern IMG_0145.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing vandal resistant lantern IMG_5140.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing key switches IMG_0044.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing fire service phase 2 key switch IMG_5139.JPG|Elevator Research & Manufacturing analog indicator IMG_0143cropped.jpg|Elevator Research & Manufacturing small digital hall indicator IMG_0146 - Copy (2).JPG|CEElectronics digital indicator on Elevator Research & Manufacturing panel See also *List of Dewhurst elevator fixtures